


【185/MickSeb】Déchiré

by Messier



Category: F1 fanfic, Formula 1 RPF, f1 rpf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier/pseuds/Messier
Summary: Seb无法在Lance和Mick之间做出选择听听Notre-Dame de Paris音乐剧的déchiré这首曲子就能更好地了解Seb的心理活动
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel, Michael Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel, Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 3





	【185/MickSeb】Déchiré

【Now】  
Sebastian看着阳光下Mick挺拔的身影，不可抑制地想起了第一次见到Michael的情景。那时他刚刚获得了又一个卡丁车锦标赛冠军，Michael向他走来，揉了揉他柔软的金发，笑着庆祝他。他那时像是个第一次见到偶像的小粉丝一样激动地说不出话，只知道傻笑着愣愣地看着眼前高大英俊的世界冠军。  
赛后Michael牵着他的手，带着他去赛场边见红牛车队的负责人，为他们推荐了Sebastian。时至今日他已经记不得Michael到底说了什么，他只记得被男人宽厚温暖的手牵住时，一边紧张到手掌不停冒汗，一边又幸福地仿佛要晕过去的感觉。  
这是他方程式赛车生涯的起点，也是他无法言说又无法自拔的爱慕的起点。  
“嗨Seb！”远处的Mick转过身，看到出神地盯着他的Seb笑了笑，打了声招呼。  
“Mick！”Seb的回忆被打断，他不好意思地摇了摇头，似乎在试图摆脱这些萦绕不去的情感。  
他大步向Mick走去，“比赛怎么样？”  
Mick抱住了他，把头埋进了Seb的颈窝。稻草般的金发拂过Seb的脸颊，带着阳光的味道。就像Michael的头发拂过脸颊的感觉啊，Seb恍惚地想着。  
“很好！我想我在过三号弯的时候有些转向不足，但总体很好。”Mick的手仍然揽着Seb的肩，一边看着Seb低垂的眼帘一边说。  
“恭喜你。你爸爸会为你骄傲的。“  
“谢谢。”  
“对了Mick…你爸爸现在怎么样了？”Seb咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是把自己一直埋在心里的问题问了出来。他知道舒马赫一家不喜欢别人问及Michael的事情，可是他顾不了那么多了，Michael受伤后却无法了解他的情况让Seb心里隐隐作痛，那种思念和牵挂无时无刻不在撕扯着他。  
“他…他很好，他在康复过程中。”看着Seb忧虑的神情，Mick又加了一句，“不用为他担心，他不希望让你担心。”  
“…好。”  
  
【Back then】  
刚刚结束一场比赛，他向场边看去，不出意料地发现Michael一直在看着他。他慌忙转过头去。虽然知道每次他比赛Michael都会来看，但每次与暗恋对象四目相对时他的心都会抑制不住地狂跳。他想他的脸一定红了，他只好在心里默默祈祷Michael没有看到他通红的脸颊。  
有时候他想，Michael一定是知道的，他有些发抖的声音、烧红的耳尖、充满被压抑的恋慕的眼睛…一切都在无声的说明着他对Michael特殊的情愫。那种爱慕膨胀起来，仿佛要冲出他的胸腔。他想触摸他，又想逃离他。日渐膨胀却又无法得到满足的爱慕让他惊慌失措。  
他鼓起勇气走向Michael，刚要说些什么却被男人紧紧抱住，他被阳光般的气息包围着，此时他只能听见自己的砰砰的心跳。  
“Michael，我…”他的声音闷闷的，又有些颤抖。  
“Seb，”男人松开怀抱，蓝色的眼睛带着笑意，“今天的比赛很不错。”  
他又贴近Seb的耳边，“而且你今天很好看。”  
Seb愣住了，不敢置信地看着Michael，过了一会才结结巴巴地说了一句谢谢。  
“走吧，等你换完衣服，我们一起去吃饭。”Michael捏了捏他涨红的脸蛋。  
  
【Now】  
“Seb！”  
他转过头，看见Lance正向他走来。  
“Seb，你之前答应我的，排位赛进了Q3就陪我出去。”不得不说Lance有的时候就像一只大金毛，有了成就之后就迫不及待地向主人摇尾巴讨奖赏。  
“好，你想去哪？”  
“去清吧，就你和我。”Lance借机搂住了Seb柔软的腰。“我知道在附近有一家很好的。”  
“嗯。”  
Lance为了这次约会卯足了劲做准备，他在镜子前思忖良久，选了一套他认为最绅士最英俊的套装，还特意开了一辆Seb会喜欢的造型简洁功能强大的跑车。  
能得到这次与Seb约会的机会多亏了他爸爸，Lawrence在与Seb谈合同的时候故作惆怅地说，自己儿子排位赛总是卡在Q3之外，希望Seb能帮帮Lance。而Lance则顺利接下了父亲的助攻，撒着娇跟Seb打赌如果进了Q3就让Seb陪他出去。  
算是约会吧，Lance想，无论如何已经比之前好很多了不是吗。  
只是Lance无论如何都没有想到，这次约会的结局是怎样的。  
  
Lance为不太能喝酒的Seb点了一杯大都会，给自己点了一杯玛格丽特。今天Seb的心情显然不是很好。大概是因为要离开法拉利了吧，Lance想。进了酒吧后，除了和Lance象征性地聊两句，他大多数时间都在闷着头喝酒。在第四杯大都会上来时Seb醉了，他靠在Lance怀里，无声地流着眼泪。Lance看着Seb沾着泪水不断颤动着的睫毛，心砰砰地跳。他不太会安慰人，只能笨拙地问Seb怎么了。Seb不说话，只是不停地流泪。Lance小心翼翼地摸上Seb柔软的脸颊，为他抹去泪水。他几乎就要吻下去，但一个熟悉的声音打破了这种暧昧的氛围。  
“Seb？Lance？你们…”  
是Mick。该死，Lance在心里低骂。  
Mick走近了些，他看见Seb在流泪，他的心一瞬间抽痛起来。他无视了Lance，蹲下身用手轻轻抚摸着Seb的脸颊。  
“Seb，你…还好吗？”  
他没想到的是，下一秒Seb就亲了上来。  
Lance腾地站起身，对愣在原地的Mick说了声对不起，拽起迷迷糊糊的Seb大步离开。  
他怎么也没想到他们的约会就这样被在错误的时间错误的地点出现的Mick Schumacher给毁了。他要吻的人本应该是我的，Lance愤愤不平地想着，用手狠狠地捶了一把方向盘。他转过头看着旁边副驾驶上已经睡过去的Seb，他的睡颜让Lance心动不已，长长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动着，在车内灯光下泛着淡淡的金黄，仿佛他整个人都笼罩在一层圣光下。  
Lance本该把Seb送回法拉利车队所在的酒店，但是他不想，他想要把这样的Seb留在自己身边，哪怕只有一晚上也好。  
他带着Seb去了自己下榻的酒店。他扶着仍然醉地迷迷糊糊的Seb上楼，Seb像树熊一样紧紧抱着他，有些蓬乱的金发在他脸颊上蹭来蹭去，嘴里嘟囔着一些听不清的话语，不过这些话语里Lance总能听到一个词：Michael。  
是他前男友吗，Lance有些失落，据他所知Seb已经单身很久了，能让Seb过了这么久还念念不忘…Lance心里泛起一股酸涩。  
别想了，Lance对自己说，你甚至连吃醋的权利都没有。  
他把Seb小心翼翼地放到床上，正要离开却被Seb拽住了袖子，他一时失去了平衡，倒在了Seb身上。  
“Seb…”他慌忙想起身，却被Seb紧紧抱住。  
“…别走，求你，我不想让你走…Michael…”Seb软软的声音中带了一点哭腔。  
Lance忍不住心疼起来，但他不想被认成另一个人，那比被Seb无视更为痛苦。“Seb，你看清楚，我不是你的Michael。”  
Seb好像听不见他说话似的，只是紧紧地抱住他，哭着不让他走。  
Lance还是心软了，他转过身抱住Seb，“我不走，我永远都不会走的，我爱你…Seb，我爱你”  
他就这样抱着Seb睡了一夜，第二天早上醒来时他却发现怀里空无一人。  
“Seb！”他有些慌张，他还没来得及解释这一切，他不希望Seb带着误会离开。  
“Lance，早上好。”Seb的声音从洗漱台那边模模糊糊地传来。  
Lance松了一口气，他起身走到Seb身后，伸出手环抱住Seb的腰，下巴搭在Seb的颈窝里。  
“对不起…昨晚你喝醉了，我想照顾好你，就擅自作主带你来了我的房间…”  
“我希望昨晚我喝醉之后没做什么蠢事吧？”Seb一边刷着牙一边笑着说  
Lance僵了僵，“没有。”他决定不提及Mick和Michael的事。  
“那就好。另外，”Seb抿了抿唇，“谢谢你。”他轻轻推开男孩，不出意料地收获了Lance委屈的狗狗眼神。他轻笑出声，踮起脚尖在Lance脸颊上吻了一下。“慢慢来。”  
Lance感到自己脸颊上被Seb亲过的地方开始发烫了。  
  
【Back Then】  
自从上次一起吃过饭后，他和Michael的关系近了不少。他们看对方的比赛，比赛结束后一起去吃饭和闲逛，有时Seb觉得他们几乎就像一对情侣。  
F1的七冠王赏识他的赛车天赋，出资赞助他，还一路陪着他走过风风雨雨，他实在想不出他有什么理由不对Michael动心。  
无数次，在Michael拥抱他、安慰他、看着他的时候，那句话几乎要脱口而出。但是他太害怕失去这一切了，他太害怕那句话会毁掉他所拥有的这些温暖。知足点，他对自己说。  
就在他夺得F3冠军并成为索伯试车手的那年，Michael退役了。他感到可惜，因为他曾经的梦想是和Michael一起在F1的赛场上征战。

Michael退役后有了更多时间来看他。  
意大利站第一次夺得杆位和分冠，他开心极了。赛后跟车队庆祝了很久，醉醺醺的他在出来时看到了在门口等着他一起去吃饭的Michael。  
“Michael…对不起，我完全忘掉了…”  
他对自己感到恼怒，他不敢看Michael的脸色。  
“没事的，这是属于你的时刻，好好享受。”  
“你是我的骄傲。”  
Michael温柔地看着他，蓝色的眼睛里闪着星光，让他想起夜空下的海洋。  
他小声地用意大利语说，“Ti amo.”  
已经顾及不了那么多了，他的意识里只剩下了那双温柔的蓝眼睛。  
Michael什么也没说，他只是静静地看着他。Seb闭了闭眼，心里无法克制地涌出一股酸涩。我就知道会这样，他想。他扯出一个僵硬的笑容，想说些玩笑话为自己开脱。  
忽然，Michael抱住了他。他什么也没说，只是紧紧地抱住他，两人的身体贴在一起，他几乎能感受到Michael强健有力的心跳。  
他想他一定是哭了。这个拥抱不同于以往的任何一个拥抱，这个拥抱里含着如此多的情感与温存，他几乎要溺死在其中。  
他知道Michael也是爱着他的，但是他给不了他任何承诺。他知道Michael有科琳娜，有完美的家庭，他无法、也不愿去破坏这样的现状。  
这个拥抱终于结束的时候，Michael看到了满脸泪水的Seb。他心疼地帮他擦着泪，Seb却直接吻了上来。他一边哭一边吻着Michael，那种心碎的绝望感击中了Michael，他又一次抱住了Seb。  
  
【Now】  
不知道为什么，在他和Lance去酒吧那一夜之后，Mick一直表现地怪怪的，Seb想。  
Mick开始经常去找他，当Seb问他有什么事的时候他就摇摇头，说自己只是想来看他了，然后就一直站在Seb旁边看着他做事情。  
Mick还开始经常对他表现出不正常的保护欲。当Seb受伤或者在比赛中发生事故时，Mick会紧张到对工作人员大吼。  
这一点也不像他，Seb想。  
Lance经常会约他出去，久而久之围场里就传出了Lance在追求Seb的消息，Mick听到这个消息后去门口堵他，问他到底什么意思，他刚想回答时Mick又转过头气冲冲地走了。  
可是这又跟他有什么关系呢，Seb想。  
他把自己的疑惑跟Lance说了，Lance露出了古怪的神情并建议他不要多想。  
他总觉得Lance有什么事情瞒着他，但是他又没办法直接去问，这让他十分苦恼。  
他正撑着下巴思考的时候，电话铃响了。是Mick打来的，他想也没想就接起了电话。  
“嗨，Seb，好久没见了…我想问问你愿意和我出来吗，我想就最近的事情跟你道个歉。”  
“嗯…其实你不用道歉，你只需要告诉我发生了什么。”  
“…好，那就晚上，我开车带你去餐厅。”  
“好。”  
  
“你不打算告诉我最近你为什么跟以前不一样了吗？”Seb望着从踏进餐厅开始就一直盯着他看的男孩，笑了笑说到。  
“我…”Mick有些难堪，他用手抓着自己的头发，咬了咬牙，还是说了出来，“我喜欢你。”  
他不敢去看Seb的表情，他一边欣喜地期待着又一边紧张地恐惧着Seb的回答。他是喜欢我的吧，Mick心想。  
他一直默默暗恋着这个可爱又温柔的男人，他想亲吻他的发他的唇他的手。他就像一只香香软软的小兔子，待人接物都温和有礼。他对谁都很好，从来不会因为自己是四届世界冠军就看轻任何人。He is the best of mankind.  
怎么可能有人不爱他呢？Mick有时绝望地想着，他那么好，他那么近，可是Mick就是触碰不到他。那种得不到满足的渴求几乎要将他撕碎。  
再就是后来，在酒吧里他看到靠在Lance怀里流泪的Seb，他妒火中烧，但是他对Seb的担心压倒了嫉妒，他还是想去看看Seb好不好。  
这一切在Seb吻上他的时候爆发了，恋慕、渴求、嫉妒…这些感情在这一瞬间炸开在Mick的胸膛中，让他几乎无法呼吸。他像是在梦里，唯一能感觉到的就是Seb柔软的唇贴在他的唇上的触感。  
他呆立在原地，等他缓过来时Lance已经带着Seb走远了。  
他恨自己为什么不果断一点，直接从Lance手里抢走Seb。  
那天晚上他没法入睡，他脑子里想的全是Seb，Seb和Lance在一起的情景，Seb吻上他的情景。那个吻不知为何给了他一种幻觉，似乎Seb是属于他的，而这种幻觉让他对Lance带走Seb这件事非常、非常愤怒。  
Seb是属于他的，他发誓以后任何人或任何事都不能从他手中夺走Seb。  
他知道Seb因为Michael的原因对他非常宠溺，他利用这种宠爱不断地靠近Seb。  
先是一遍遍地去找他，跟他在一起呆着。有时候他什么也不做，他只是想看着Seb，他想要Seb的时间全部被他占据，这样Seb就不至于去找其他人了。  
很多次他正要去找Seb，却被Britta叫住说Seb不在，他跟Lance出去了。他也知道围场里流转的那些消息，关于Lance追求Seb的事情，他也知道Lance为了Seb赶走了Checo，Lance为了Seb是如何恳求他父亲的等等。是啊，Lance有钱有势，能给Seb他想要的一切，自己却什么都给不了，他心里酸酸地想着。  
唯一能让他感到安心的就是那个吻。他一定是喜欢我的吧，Mick想。他知道自己最近表现地很怪异，他想好好地跟Seb道个歉，顺便开始追求他。  
只是他没想到，自己会这么快就把心里藏了很久的话说出来。  
“Mick…”他抬起头，看见Seb欲言又止的神情。  
他忽然感到心脏区域的疼痛。他早就该知道的。  
该死的Lance Stroll。  
“你是跟Stroll在一起了吗？”他问。  
“什么？Lance？不，没有，你在想些什么？”他的小兔子露出了困惑的表情。  
“你知道这里不是记者会，你不用掩饰什么。”  
痛楚让他的话语变得像被打碎的玻璃一般尖锐又刻薄。  
“Mick…”小兔子主动握住了他的手，“我没有跟任何人在一起。我不会骗你的。我也并不是不喜欢你，只是…我还需要更多的时间来思考一下。”  
他反手攥紧了Seb的手，在上面留下一个吻。他很愉悦的发现Seb害羞了，他的耳尖烧的通红，并试图把手缩回去。  
他没有给Seb这个机会，他握紧了Seb的手，十指相交，紧贴在一起。  
“好。”  
  
Seb想不明白自己见Mick的时候为什么要说那些话，他把自己的脸埋在枕头里，发出一声懊恼的呻吟。“我并不是不喜欢你，只是需要更多时间思考”，他到底为什么会说出这些，他本来是想拒绝的啊。  
是因为Mick的脸吧，他想，他无法对着一张跟Michael如此相似的脸说出任何伤害他的话语。  
那他到底喜不喜欢Mick呢？他不知道，就像他也不知道自己究竟喜不喜欢Lance一样。  
他很纠结，他快纠结死了，他现在有了两个追求者，而他不愿意伤害任何一个。Lance是个可以信赖的人，他可以跟他聊任何事情，而Lance总是会为他排忧解难。他记得法拉利将不跟他续约的决定告诉他时他的惊慌无措，他还是很喜欢F1，他不想就此退役。Lance不知道从谁那里得到了这个消息，主动打电话过来邀请Seb去他家的车队。他很感谢Lance对他不求回报的付出和支持，可是他不能说自己喜欢Lance。但是Mick呢？Mick对他杀伤力最大的武器大概就是他的那张脸，无论看了多少次Seb还是很心动，因为他能透过那张脸看见Michael。他不忍心辜负Mick，就像他不忍心辜负Michael一样。可是他真的喜欢Mick吗？他甚至从来没有好好了解过Mick，他只是一厢情愿地把他当成Michael的替代品，用对Mick的好来弥补自己心里对Michael的亏欠。  
他想了想，还是打电话给了Lance。他告诉了Lance关于Mick的事，Lance沉默了一会，说“我过去找你吧。”“不……”还没等他说完，Lance就挂断了电话。  
他在家等待Lance的时候一直在想把这件事告诉Lance到底是不是一个正确的选择，对他来说Lance是一个可以依靠的朋友，但是Lance同时也是自己的追求者，他还是很害怕Lance会做出什么不理智的举动，他不希望Lance和Mick发生什么争执。  
他正在想的时候，门铃响了，他打开门后看见Lance手里拿着一捧花和一瓶香槟，冲着他傻笑。他有些疑惑，为什么Lance好像对这件事并不恼怒反而十分开心呢？Lance把花和香槟放在了客厅的茶几上，他正要去为Lance切水果时被Lance从身后抱住。Lance把头埋在Seb颈窝里，深深的吸了一口气。“Seb……你好香。”Seb刚刚洗完澡，浑身上下散发出一股甜腻的沐浴露香气，让Lance想起熟透了的浆果。他舔吻着Seb的后颈，手不老实的伸进Seb衣服的下摆，“你知道吗……我很开心你来找我，这让我感觉你是信任我的。”  
Seb难耐地发出一声呻吟，“Lance……嗯……别这样。”他能感觉到男孩的手在他敏感的腰侧抚摸着，他的理智在这种暧昧的氛围下逐渐消散，他灰蓝色的眼睛里聚起了水雾。这太舒服了，被人爱着关心着的感觉实在太好了，理智告诉他他应该推开Lance，不要让他产生误会，但是他的内心深处为这种被爱环绕着的感觉所征服。他最终放弃了反抗，任由Lance紧紧地抱住他，他能感觉到自己内心的防线正在崩溃。  
“Seb……你愿意做我男朋友吗？”Lance贴着他耳朵说到。Seb听到后身体一僵，随后猛然转过身推开了Lance。他深深吸了一口气，转过头面对Lance。他看见Lance眼中流露出的惊讶和心碎，让他想起那天对Michael表白的自己。他闭了闭眼，想让自己变得无动于衷，但是他还是失败了。他明白了在Lance眼里他有多自私，他想要Lance不求回报的好，却不肯对Lance许下任何承诺。他任由Lance在这种无法确定的关系中迷失方向，却不肯提供任何明确的态度。  
“Lance，我……”他走近了一些，“我还没想好。”他试图拍拍男孩的肩膀，却被男孩一闪身躲开。  
“是因为你的Michael吗？”Lance闷闷地说。  
Seb一惊，他知道Lance的消息很灵通，但是他和Michael……从来没有别的人知道他和Michael的关系。  
“你知道，Michael他有自己的家庭，我跟他没有关系。”这些话在刺痛着Seb。“没有关系 ”，是啊，的确。他们是那么地爱着彼此，最终被问到关系的时候却只能说“没有关系”。  
“我为什么会知道……等等，他是围场里的人？”Lance对Seb的说法感到非常惊讶，他一直以为这个Michael应该是Seb的圈外男友。  
“Michael……Michael Schumacher ? ”他简直不敢相信。  
Seb苦笑了一声，“是的，我和他曾经有过一些故事，不过那已经过去了。现在你满意了吗？”  
“如果你没有别的事的话，请你离开，我要去休息了。”他说完转身就往楼梯上走。  
“等等，Seb……”Lance抓住了他的手臂，“对不起……我不知道……”  
Seb痛苦地闭了闭眼，Lance的这些话揭开了他一直隐藏着的旧伤疤，对Michael的想念像洪水一般冲溃了堤坝。“请你不要说出去，这是我唯一的请求。现在，你该走了。”  
他甩开Lance的手，头也不回地走了。  
  
【Back Then】  
他比赛完后一直心神不宁地看着观众席，寻找着Michael的身影。  
那天晚上他跟Michael表白后，他们并没有去吃饭。他哭的一塌糊涂，所以Michael带着他去了最近的酒店。那一整个晚上他们什么都没做，只是紧紧地抱住对方。他很疲惫，但是他不舍得睡觉。他一直看着Michael，Michael也一直看着他。他伸出手描摹着Michael英朗的五官，在他的手指划过Michael的唇时Michael抓住他的手，把Seb的手按在了他的心脏处。他感受到Michael的心跳。“它只为你跳动，只为你。“Michael轻声说到。他想他一定又哭了，因为Michael正轻柔地摸着他的脸颊，为他拂去泪水。  
他们就这样绝望地爱着对方，Seb知道他和Michael都无法给对方任何承诺，因为他们是赛车手，同性恋情的曝光无异于职业生涯的结束。Michael不想毁掉他的未来，他也不想毁掉Michael的家庭。  
你应该知足，他对自己说，至少你知道了你爱的人也爱着你不是吗。  
不知过了多久，Seb终于支撑不住了，他躺在Michael的臂弯里沉沉睡去。第二天早上醒来时Michael已经走了。他一整天都魂不守舍，想打电话问问Michael在做什么，但他很怕Michael嫌他烦。他不明白Michael为什么走了，至少……他咬了咬唇，应该跟他说明白他们现在到底是什么关系。  
现实并没有给他留下太多时间彷徨，下一站比赛马上就要开始了，他又投入了紧张的训练之中，只有当比赛结束的时候他才能想想关于Michael的事情。  
他的眼睛一遍遍地扫过观众席，想从中分辨出Michael的身影，就像他以往一直做的那样。只是这一次，他没能找到Michael。整个颁奖仪式上他都心神不宁，连旁边的车手都看出来他的不对劲，友善地问他怎么了，他只能礼貌地笑着摇摇头。  
终于这种情感在比赛结束的那天晚上达到了顶峰，他和Michael已经好几天没联系了，以往赛后Michael都会约他出去散步吃饭，但是这次没有。短短的十分钟内他第十三次拿起手机查看信息，可是仍然没有任何Michael的消息。他忍不住了。我会后悔的，他想。他拨通了Michael的电话。  
“嗨Seb”  
“Michael……你今天怎么没来看比赛？”他已经尽力不让自己话语中的委屈变得很明显，但是Michael还是听了出来。他短促地笑了一声，”你忘记了吗，上次在酒店的时候我跟你说了的，我这周在马拉内罗测试新车，暂时没法去看你比赛了。”  
哦天呐，Seb懊恼极了，他不想让Michael知道自己有多需要他，他不想让Michael觉得自己是个没了他就不能活的人。他发出了一声懊悔的声音，Michael在电话那头甚至可以想象出Seb把脸埋在手里的可爱模样。“Seb，”他试探性地问，“你想让我过去看你吗？”  
“不用了，你忙你的吧。”Seb闷闷的声音从电话那头传来，Michael不自觉地微笑起来，他的小兔子总是这样，别别扭扭的爱着他。  
“我过去找你了，等我。”不等他回复，Michael就挂断了电话。  
Seb抱住被子傻傻地发愣，他想自己一定是微笑着的。  
  
【Now】  
这几天Lance不太敢来见他了，Seb叹了一口气心想。自从上次的不愉快后，Lance就一直躲着他。难道他前男友是Michael Schumacher这件事就这么难接受吗，他郁闷地想。与此同时，Mick找他的次数变多了。自从上次一起去吃过饭后，Mick对他的态度好了很多，也许是那个吻和那句话让他感到安心的缘故，他对待Seb时不再像之前那样怪异。他会彬彬有礼地请Seb出去吃饭，给Seb适时的小惊喜，有时候是他父亲的一个珍藏版头盔，有时候是一束他亲自采的野花，有时候是他喜欢的起泡酒。Seb也越来越喜欢跟Mick呆在一起，他喜欢他的蓝眼睛和金发，它们让他想起Michael。就当作我是在帮Michael照顾Mick吧，他自我安慰着。Mick对他的爱慕让他想起自己当初对Michael的爱慕，一个初入围场的年轻人对这一领域已有建树的成熟男人的爱慕。他在Mick身上既能看见Michael也能看见自己，有时候他恍惚地想着，如果自己和Michael有孩子的话，应该就是Mick的模样吧。  
他开始像Michael对自己一样对待Mick，他会经常去看Mick的比赛，在赛后跟他紧紧地拥抱，然后一起去吃饭和散步。冬歇期的一天，Mick突然打来电话说要给他个惊喜，让他来瑞士的家中。他开着车过去，开门时Mick拉住他的手，带他打开了一道上锁的房门。  
是Michael。  
他看见了躺在医疗床上冲他微笑的Michael。  
他的眼泪夺眶而出，他几乎控制不住身体的颤抖，他求助般看着Mick，Mick像知道他在想什么似的，点了点头。  
他走到Michael的床前，握住他的手，心疼地发现Michael的手冰凉冰凉。  
他背对着Mick，悄悄地把Michael的手放在自己胸口。“你听到了吗，我的心只为你跳动，只为你。”他轻声对Michael说。他看见Michael眨了眨眼，泪水从他的眼眶中落下。  
“Mick，能给我和Seb一点时间吗？”Michael吃力地说。  
Mick答应了，他关上门离开。  
“Seb，“Michael转过头看着Seb，”我很想你。”  
“我也很想你。”Seb吻着他的手背。他拉起Michael的手抚摸过自己的脸颊。  
“你变了很多…你越来越成熟了，”Michael微笑着看着他，“但是你的眼睛从来没有变。”  
“Michael……为什么之前不允许我来看你？“他咬了咬嘴唇。  
Michael转过了头，“我不想让你看见我那时候的样子，我不想让你伤心。”  
“大混蛋……”他一边流着眼泪一边用手轻轻锤了锤Michael，“下次不许这样了，我太担心你了。”  
Michael抓住他的手，“Seb……没事的，你看我现在不是好好的吗？别担心。”他吻了吻Seb金色的发旋。  
“爸爸…”Mick打开门，一进来就看见父亲和Seb以一种极其亲密的姿势抱在一起，他咽了咽口水，“爸爸，有人找你。”  
Michael松开了搂着Seb的手。  
Seb有些尴尬，他站起身来，整理了一下衣服，对Michael说：“我该走了。”  
Michael点点头，仍然凝视着他，仿佛想把他的模样刻在脑海中。“让Mick送你回去吧。”

两人一路上没怎么说话，快到Seb家的时候Mick忍不住了，他说：“我不知道你和我爸爸的关系这么好。”  
Seb沉默着。  
“你知道，他的床头至今还摆着你和他的合照，我想他是真的很在乎你。”  
“嗯。”Seb的声音颤抖着，Mick转头一看，Seb已经哭了，长长的睫毛沾了水上下纷飞着，直看得Mick心痒痒。  
他很好奇，他知道父亲和Seb的关系很好，但是不知道他们好到这种程度。他总觉得父亲和Seb一直有事情在瞒着他，但是会是什么呢？

【Back Then】  
Seb正窝在酒店里看电影时，Michael来了。他一打开门看见的就是穿着休闲装拿着一瓶起泡酒的Michael。他紧紧抱住Michael，嗅着他身上令人安心的古龙香水味。Michael用空着的那只手抚摸着Seb的背，嘴唇在他的后颈流连舔吻。  
忽然Michael被Seb抵到墙上，他的小兔子吻了上来，他的手顺着衣摆伸进去，抚摸着Seb的腰侧。没捏几下小兔子就软倒在他怀里，他撅着嘴对Michael撒娇，好像在谴责他的行为，但是Michael知道他其实喜欢的不得了。  
他们一边分享着那瓶起泡酒一边看完了电影，期间小兔子借着酒劲一直在亲Michael，Michael也任由他去。Seb不太能喝酒，喝到一半他就醉倒了，金发在他怀里蹭来蹭去，醉的迷迷糊糊还不忘向Michael讨吻。  
最后小兔子终于支撑不住了，睡过去前他拽着Michael的领子说：“你明天早上不许离开，你要陪我到我醒来。”  
Michael宠溺地看着他，亲了亲他的额头，“我会的，我的小兔子。”  
Seb在他的怀里渐渐睡去了，他看着Seb柔和的睡颜，仿佛自言自语一般地说，“Seb…你愿意做我男朋友吗？”

第二天早上Seb醒来时Michael已经醒了，他躺在Michael的臂弯里仰着头看Michael，他抽了抽鼻子，用撒娇的语气对Michael说：“太冷了…Michael，我还想睡，抱着我一起睡吧。”  
Michael笑了笑，抱住了Seb，吻了上来。  
Seb被吻到喘不上气，他用了点劲推开了Michael，他的手抵着Michael的肩膀，望着Michael的眼睛轻轻地说，“我愿意。”

【Now】  
Lance躲在法拉利车房的后面，看着Seb和Mick有说有笑地走远。第七次了，自从他跟Seb吵架后第七次他看见Mick和Seb在一起了。这段时间里他一直在想着怎么跟Seb和好，没想到还没等他想出来，Mick就开始黏在Seb身边了。他们一起吃饭、一起骑自行车走赛道、一起看比赛…简直就像一对情侣。Lance懊恼地揪着自己的头发，他想他真的该趁Mick还没有追到Seb之前重新赢得Seb的心。  
当天晚上他就去找了Seb，通过买通Seb身边的工作人员他知道了Seb几点有空，他准备了Seb最喜欢的起泡酒和一款舒马赫的珍藏头盔送给Seb。  
他站在门口，着迷地看着Seb低着头写字的样子，几乎忘记了自己来的目的，直到Seb抬起头发现了他。  
“嗨。”  
“嗨，Lance。”  
他把礼物放在Seb面前，想要看着Seb的眼睛却不敢，只好低下头闷闷地说：“之前的事情对不起。你能原谅我吗？”  
Seb伸过手揉了揉男孩的黑发，“我早就原谅你了。其实是我不对，我不该总是想着Michael，是时间向前看了。”  
Lance的脸上露出喜悦的神色，为了不让自己的愉悦变得太明显他咳了一声，说到：“谢谢你。那你愿意明天晚上跟我一起去看演唱会吗？我朋友送了我两张票。”  
“对不起，但是我跟Mick有约了，”Seb有些不好意思，“下次吧。”  
怎么又是Schumacher，Lance郁闷地想，先是大舒马赫害得他表白失败，接着小舒马赫又要霸占Seb的时间。  
他有些不甘心，但是他不愿意在Seb面前表现出来。“那好，下次。”  
他离去前转过头望着Seb，“你知道…你必须在我和Mick之间选一个，你不可能做到谁也不伤害。”  
Seb愣了愣，他说：“好，我会考虑的。”  
Lance走后，Seb靠在墙上闭着眼睛想着Lance说的话，的确，他必须要做出选择，可是他谁都不想失去。他必须承认自己内心的贪婪，Mick和Lance他都喜欢他也都想要。  
有时候他真的希望Michael还在他身边，这样他就不用落入现在这种境地，Michael会像一只狮王一样，好好地保护他，把他的其他追求者都吓退。  
他真想念Michael，他想念到在Michael刚走的时候每天都要抱着Michael的旧衣服才能睡着；想念到他不愿意面对他们已经分手的事实，仍然固执地认为Michael只是“走了”；想念到多少年后想起Michael仍然控制不住泪水。  
“Seb…你怎么了？”  
不敲门就进他的房间的人只有Mick。  
Mick最见不得Seb流眼泪，他没等Seb回应就快步走过去抱住了Seb。  
Seb温顺地靠在Mick的肩头，他的泪水打湿了Mick的衣服，Mick仍然紧紧地抱住他。直到他的不再抽噎时，Mick松开了怀抱，他牵起Seb的手放到嘴边吻了吻，凝视着Seb的眼睛，问到：“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
他望着Mick那双像极了Michael的眼睛，吻上了Mick。  
Mick愣住了，在意识到Seb正在吻他后，他有些疯狂了，他狠狠地回吻着Seb，一只手揽着Seb的腰，另一只手揉捏着Seb丰满挺翘的臀。  
Seb几乎溺死在这个吻中，他有些喘不过气，但他不愿意让这个吻停止。这种感觉太好了。  
Mick揉着他的金发，一直吻着Seb直到他软在Mick怀里。他一边拥吻着Seb一边扒他的衣服，Seb在裤子被拉下来的时候发出了一声惊喘，这让Mick更硬了。他把Seb抱起来，让他的腿缠上自己的腰，他的东西隔着裤子的布料在Seb赤裸的臀部磨蹭着。Seb的耳尖和脸颊都烧红了，他羞耻地用手臂挡在眼前，Mick温柔地拿开他的手臂，看着他蓄着泪水的蓝眼睛，轻轻吻过他的脖颈。这大概是Seb的第一次，Seb青涩的样子让他忍不住想狠狠蹂躏他，但他还是忍住了，他不想吓跑这只好不容易到手的小兔子。他的手指探进Seb湿软的小穴，在里面扩张揉弄着。Seb从没有经历过这些，他被快感和羞耻折磨地再一次哭泣起来。Mick终归还是心疼Seb，他吻去Seb的泪水，“别哭了，如果你真的不想要我们就不做了。”  
“不…我想要。”Seb摇了摇头，主动抱住Mick的脖子亲了上去。Mick感到一阵欣喜，他低下头，一边吻着Seb，一边逐渐用手指在小穴里抽送。Seb太紧了，他怕自己的尺寸会伤害到Seb，他想去取润滑剂，但Seb抱住了他不让他走，“就这样…嗯…我不怕疼，就只是，进来…”他咬着嘴唇，美丽的蓝眼睛紧张地眨着，长长的睫毛飞舞着，Mick几乎要看呆了。这样的Seb只有他一个人才能看到，这种膨胀起来的满足感让Mick非常愉快。他温柔地一边吻着Seb，一边把自己的东西埋进了Seb温软的穴中。“嗯…”Seb皱着眉，疼痛让他的眼里又涌出一股泪水。Mick的东西太大了，他感觉自己几乎要被那坚硬的热物撕裂。他紧紧闭着眼睛，不愿意看Mick那张跟Michael相似的脸庞，跟自己前男友的儿子做爱仿佛有一种背德感让他羞耻万分。  
Mick在他心上人的身体里抽插起来，他从没见过这样的Seb，在他身下不断呻吟着，被他操的湿淋淋的，像个人尽可夫的荡妇般柔媚。他掐了一把Seb柔软纤细的腰，伴随着一声细细的尖叫，滚烫的内壁把他咬的死死的，他要控制不住了。他低吼着加快了速度，每一次深入浅出都划过Seb的内壁上的敏感点。他的小兔子从未体味过这样的感觉，他几乎是尖叫着高潮了，Mick也随着最后几下狠狠的顶弄射在了Seb身体里。  
一时室内只剩下两人粗重的喘息声，他把浑身发软的Seb抱到了沙发上，一遍一遍地舔吻着他的身体，直到Seb受不了似的推着他。他抬起头盯着Seb，眼神亮晶晶的，“做我男朋友吧，我爱你。”他认真地说。  
“我…我不知道…我还没想好…啊…”Mick听到他的回答，报复性地在他的乳尖咬了一口。  
“如果你是担心我爸爸的话，他没意见，我问过他了。”  
“Michael他…他说可以？”Seb不敢相信地问。  
“不然你以为我上次带你去见我爸爸是为了什么？”Mick不满地挑了挑眉，“我跟爸爸说我要带我喜欢的人去见他。所以，你愿意吗？”  
“我…我还没想好，对不起，Mick。”  
“scheiße! ” Mick忍不住骂了句脏话，他紧紧抓住Seb的肩，“你为什么总是这样？你明明知道我喜欢你，你不拒绝也不答应，就这样一直吊着我是很好玩吗…”他说到最后，声音里带着哭腔。  
Seb心疼不已，他的手抚上Mick的脸颊，轻柔地擦掉他的泪水。“Mick，对不起…”他不知道说些什么好，只是笨拙地一遍遍道着歉。  
“你知道吗，”Mick抬起头，勾起一个苦涩的笑容，“就算你这样对我，我仍然放不下你，我还是很喜欢你。”他流着泪却微笑着说。“我是不会轻易放弃的，Seb，只要你允许我留在你身边，我就会一直陪着你，无论我有没有男朋友的身份。”  
他想说些什么，却又觉得自己的任何语言在Mick面前都会显得无力。他最终只是叹了口气，吻上了Mick的唇。

出于对Mick的愧疚，他花了更多的时间陪伴Mick。Mick的每一场比赛他都会去看，而每一场比赛后Mick都会缠着他做。Mick变得越发黏人了，他明目张胆地利用着Seb对他的偏爱占据男人的身心。  
一次酣畅淋漓的分冠后，Mick一离开领奖台就跑去抱住Seb，无视了车队工作人员的庆祝，拉着Seb进了房车锁上门。他就这样在房车里要了Seb一次，隔着薄薄的铁皮就是庆祝胜利的工作人员。做的时候Seb羞得不行，湛蓝的眼睛恳求地看着Mick，轻轻拉着他的手摇晃着，希望Mick能饶了他。但Mick不会放弃欺负Seb的任何机会，他把Seb摁在车门上大力抽插着，Seb在咬着唇，极力克制着自己的声音。但Mick显然并不领情，他饱胀的龟头一遍遍狠狠擦过男人湿软肠壁内的敏感点，逼着男人泄出一声声控制不住的呻吟。  
房车里传出的模糊不明的声音显然引起了工作人员的注意，一个员工敲了敲门，“Mick，你还好吗？”

Seb被吓到了，他发出了一声几乎哭泣的呜咽。Mick能感觉到Seb把自己的东西绞地死死的，他爽的闷哼了一声，加快了速度。外面的敲门声还在继续，Seb小声乞求着Mick停下，而Mick却仿佛没听见一般操得更狠，Seb绝望地呜咽着。Mick把手指伸进Seb的口腔里，舌吻一般揉捏着他的软舌。突然，他感觉有泪水滴在了他的手上。  
Seb哭了。  
Mick突然有些愧疚，他最见不得Seb流眼泪，没想到有一天他成为了那个把Seb欺负哭的人。他在想什么啊，他本来是要好好保护Seb的啊。  
他温柔地抱住Seb，把他翻过来看着他水雾弥漫的双眼，轻轻抹开他汗湿的头发。“没事了，Seb，别哭了，是我错了。”他轻柔地吻过他划过脸蛋的泪痕，捂住Seb的嘴，狠狠抽动了最后几下，抽出来释放在了男人挺翘的臀瓣间。  
他轻轻放下男人。Seb还在哭着，他蜷缩起身体不愿意看Mick，而这让Mick心碎。  
“Seb…”他想摸Seb的脸，可是他的手还没触碰到男人的脸颊就被打开。  
小兔子生气了，红着眼睛抽噎着瞪视着他。可小兔子不知道的是自己这副样子更能激起Mick蹂躏他的欲望。  
Mick努力克制住自己想再来一次的渴望，不顾Seb的反抗把他抱到怀里，一遍遍地对他诉说着爱意直到Seb不再抽泣为止。  
“Seb…我爱你，我爱你，对不起我没控制住自己，我保证下次不会了。”  
小兔子推开他站了起来，发软的腿支撑不住自己差点倒下，Mick想伸手去扶却被男人躲开，“你离我远点。” 小兔子穿好了衣服，头也不回地打开车门，全然不顾门口工作人员的探寻的目光走了出去。  
Mick颓然地坐在地上，他的比赛工程师想进来看看他怎么了，结果被他砰地一声挡在了门外。他不住地后悔自己利用了男人对他的好，无休止地榨取着本来不该属于自己的东西。现在他丢掉了跟Seb在一起的机会。他狠狠地掐着自己，为了阻止那些蓄在眼眶里将要落下的眼泪。

他知道自己无法面对Seb，这几天他一直回避着各种会见到Seb的时机，他知道Seb也在回避着他。  
直到那一天，Mick从正在八卦着的工作人员嘴里知道了Seb的近况：有工作人员看见Lance搂着Seb走进了酒店。一瞬间妒火和病态的独占欲在Mick心头涌起，他推开身前站着的人，直奔Seb的房间。  
他砰的一声推开门，Seb正在桌前低头认真地写着笔记。他被开门声惊到了，迷茫的蓝眼睛在他抬起头发现是Mick的一瞬间凝成了冰冷的湖面。“Mr.Schumacher，不知道你来我这有什么事情？”他冷冰冰地说。  
Mick忍着心头的怒火，他最讨厌Seb这副公事公办把他当成陌生人的样子。“你和Lance Stroll什么关系？”  
Seb轻笑了一声，“无论是什么关系也轮不到你来管。现在，我希望你离开。”  
Mick控制不住自己心里的绝望和悲伤，他感觉自己又要哭了。他忍住哭腔，乞求般地问Seb，“你能原谅我吗？我错了，我爱你。”  
“不，你不爱我。你只是想报复我。”Seb深深吸了一口气，他真怕自己在Mick面前哭出来，“现在，离开。”他把Mick推出门外，关上了门。  
Mick不愿离开，他在门口徘徊的时候听见门里传来压抑的抽噎声，他能想象出Seb靠在门上哭泣的样子。他的心抽痛着，他多想像那天一样打开门拥抱住Seb，可是他已经没有机会了。

他再见到Seb，是在赛道附近的一家酒吧里，他正和朋友聚会喝酒时，看见了坐在角落里的Seb。他知道Seb自己是不会来酒吧的，所以一定是该死的Lance Stroll带他来的。他四处张望了一下却并没有看到Lance的身影，他像一只狮子悄悄地走近自己的猎物一般慢慢走近Seb。他看着面前的喝的醉醺醺的Seb，回忆起几个月前那次意外的吻，心中感慨万千。  
“Seb，”他轻声说。  
Seb努力睁开眼睛分辨着眼前的人影，“Lance？”他不确定地问。  
“是我，Mick。”  
Seb痛苦地皱了皱眉，闭上了眼睛不愿看他，“你快走，Lance很快就回来了。”  
“我…”话还没说完就被赶回来的Lance打断。  
他把手里拿着的一杯醒酒用的茶汤递给Seb，转过头推开了Mick，“你离他远一点。”  
Mick紧握着拳头，“你跟他什么关系？”  
Lance冷笑一声，“你说什么关系，我是Seb的男朋友。”  
一瞬间Mick只觉得天旋地转，他狠狠地冲着Lance的脸来了一拳，“这不可能！”Lance也不甘在Seb面前示弱，他揪着Mick的领子扇了他一个耳光。局势变得紧张，两人互不相让地准备打起来时，Seb从身后抱住了Lance，“Lance，别打了，求你。”  
Lance心软了，他使劲推开Mick，转过身抱紧了Seb，“我不打了，你说什么就是什么。”  
Mick看着两人亲密依偎的样子，觉得自己像个局外人、像个小丑，自己所做的一切不过是在加深那两人的感情罢了。  
只是，他还想知道Seb为什么突然不理他了，他知道自己做的很过分，可是他觉得还没有过分到让Seb另寻新欢的程度。  
他忍着心痛，拉住了Seb的衣角，“我还有一件事情要问，Seb，问完我就离开，再也不来打扰你。”  
Seb罕见地对他缓和了脸色，也许是Mick拉着他衣角的行为让他想起了Mick小时候。他温柔地说，“问吧。”  
他不想在Lance面前说，但是没有办法，他咬了咬牙，“那次在房车里，你为什么那么生气？”  
Seb显然没想到他会问这个，他愣住了，过了一会才缓缓说到，“我以为你应该知道。”  
“我…我知道我做的太过了，但我没有故意伤害你。“  
Seb咬住了自己的嘴唇，他有些茫然，“我以为…你是在报复我。”  
“报复你什么？”Mick不解地问。  
Seb看了一眼Lance，像下定了什么决心似的说，“报复我不愿意做你的男朋友。”  
“我…”Mick噎住了，“你是这么觉得的吗？”  
“不然你为什么要那样折辱我呢？”Seb痛苦地闭了闭眼，“无论你是怎么觉得的，我都因此受到了很大伤害。”  
“对不起…”Mick死死地拉住Seb的手，忽视了Lance盛怒的目光，“我的本意并不是这样…”  
“好了，”Lance狠狠捏住Mick的手腕，直到Mick痛呼一声放开了Seb的手，“你已经问完问题了，现在我们要走了。”  
他揽着Seb头也不回地离去，只留下Mick一人站在原地。

【Then】  
一天Lance接到了Seb的电话，电话那头Seb显然刚刚哭过，他的声音有些沙哑，“Lance，我想过了你跟我说的事情，我决定好了。”  
Lance的心提到了嗓子眼，他小心翼翼地说，“嗯…”  
“我决定选择你。”  
Lance不敢相信自己所听到的，他几乎是颤抖着又重复了一遍，“我？”  
电话那头Seb带着笑意说，“是的，是你。怎么？不愿意了吗？”  
“不不不！我爱你…我现在就去找你！”Lance砰地挂了电话，他的心跳的很快，对Seb的爱意膨胀起来几乎要在胸膛里炸开。  
他飞奔到Seb门前，缓和了一下自己急促的呼吸，摆出一副他认为最英俊的造型，敲开了Seb的门。  
Seb的眼眶红红的，他刚想问问Seb怎么了就被拉进屋里，Seb踮着脚亲上了他的唇。  
理智的弦一瞬间崩断，他忘记了自己想问什么，只是本能般的扣住Seb的后脑回吻着他。  
一吻终了，Seb稍稍推开了Lance，他的手仍然搭在Lance肩上。Lance紧紧盯着Seb水润的红唇，他说，“Seb，让我来照顾你吧。”  
Seb点了点头，依偎在了Lance的怀里。

从此Lance就成了Seb没有名分的男朋友，他处处护着Seb，帮Seb打点着新车队新合同的事情，上班下班一起走，无论做什么都跟Seb在一起。围场里的人都知道Lance跟Seb的关系，Britta甚至开始称Lance为Seb的男朋友。  
他对Seb很好，他从来都是这样，这也是为什么Seb喜欢他，因为他对Seb什么也不要求，他只是想呆在Seb身边。

Lance知道Seb和Mick的事情，他在他和Seb确定关系的第二天就动用了自己的情报网，一点点摸索出了自己不在的这段时间Seb的事情。他虽然不知道为什么突然之间Seb和Mick闹僵了，但他能猜出个大概。他知道Seb心里对Mick还有眷恋，因此他用各种方式阻止Seb参加任何可能有Mick出席的活动。  
他也知道自己快要成为Seb的正式男友了，Seb开始越来越离不开他。一切都很顺利，直到这一次带Seb去酒吧时遇上了Mick。  
他去吧台取了一杯醒酒茶汤，刚要回去时便看见了Mick跟Seb在说话，他阴沉着脸走了过去，把茶汤递给Seb之后就把男人挡在自己身后，转过身推开了Mick。  
Seb抱住他的时候他感觉自己要融化了，他从来没想过Seb会在别人面前跟他做出这么亲密的举动，特别是还在Mick面前，这简直就像默认了他男朋友的身份。他很开心，他本来还怕Seb看到Mick之后不要自己了，没想到Seb显然已经深深地对他产生了依恋。  
那天晚上他带Seb离开后回了家，因为一路上Seb一直在小声的哭，他看了心疼，他不忍心把Seb一个人放在酒店里。  
Seb喝醉了，他下车的时候差点没踩稳，Lance想了想直接打横抱起了Seb，Seb在他怀里红着脸的样子可爱极了，于是他忍不住吻上了怀中人柔嫩的唇。  
他把怀里的人抵在门上寻找着钥匙的时候，Seb已经神色迷离了，他的白T恤早在Lance抱起他的时候就蹭到了胸口处，Lance的手在他敏感的腰部徘徊，让他发出一声声喑哑的呻吟，他似乎并不知道自己在什么地方，他只是顺从着本性追逐着热源，往Lance怀里不停地磨蹭。Lance觉得自己快要硬到爆炸了，他知道自己这是趁人之危，但是他今天一定会要了Seb。  
房门打开后，Lance用脚带上了房门，把Seb抱起来让他的双腿勾在自己腰间，他炙热的欲望隔着薄薄的布料抵在Seb挺翘的臀部上。Seb在感受到身下炙热坚硬的东西时惊喘了一声，仿佛被吓到般整个身子往Lance那侧缩，Lance顺势揽住了Seb的腰，扯下了他的裤子。  
“呜…”Seb温热的气息喷在Lance耳侧。  
他安抚般的吻过Seb的喉结，凑到他耳边说了声，“乖。”  
Seb被Lance的荷尔蒙气息包围着，他浑身酥软，心跳加速，说不出任何拒绝的话，只希望Lance能完完全全地占有他，让他沾染上Lance的味道。  
Lance温柔地一边吻着他的身体一边扩张，在手指触碰到某个地方时Seb发出一声过于娇媚的呻吟，他感觉到Lance的东西又大了一圈，他的脸烧的更厉害了。  
Lance的东西在他的小穴处蹭着，“可以吗？”他轻声问，他还是想听Seb答应他。  
Seb咬了咬唇，他被Lance落在乳尖上的吻折磨的发颤，“嗯…求你了，我想要。”  
Lance最受不了Seb撒娇，他猛地一挺腰干了进去。  
“嗯…”Seb仰起头呻吟着，Lance太大太烫，而他又太久没做过了，他有些承受不住，“太大了…”  
Lance从来不知道Seb在床上是这样的，丢掉了作为年长者一切的矜持，在他身下展露出柔媚的样子，纤长的腿紧紧勾住Lance的腰，胸部随着Lance的撞击一抖一抖的，直看得Lance心痒。他使劲揉捏着胸前两团软肉，不出意料地收获了Seb变了调的呻吟。  
他把头埋在Seb的颈窝里深深吸了一口气，“你的味道真好闻…”他揉着Seb的金发，下身加大了抽插的力度。  
Seb很快就尖叫着高潮了，他仿佛一瞬间没了力气，仰面在床上大口喘息着，汗湿的金发铺开，美丽的蓝眼睛有些涣散。Lance爱极了他高潮时的这副样子，他的Seb美极了。高潮后的小穴格外敏感，紧紧地绞住了Lance的东西，他闷哼一声，快速抽插了几下，发泄在了Seb身体里。  
Lance抱起Seb去浴室清理时Seb已经快睡着了，他捏了捏怀里人的腰，被累极了的小兔子拍开了手，“好酸…好疼，都怪你。”一遇到Seb对他撒娇他就一点办法都没有，Lance想。  
他乖乖地收回了手，在Seb脸颊上轻轻落下一个吻，“睡吧，剩下的清理我来做。”

第二天早上Lance醒来的时候Seb已经起床了，他靠在沙发上安静地看书，像极了一只家养的小兔子。看见Lance醒了，他走过来弯下腰吻了吻Lance，笑着对他说，“早上好。”  
Lance也笑了，这正是他所梦想着的画面，他们像一对老夫老妻一样相处着，他知道Seb内心深处已经接受了自己这个男朋友。  
还有多久才能跟Seb结婚呢？Lance愉快地想着。


End file.
